iDo Care
by Seddie fans rule the world237
Summary: When Sam gets knocked out what will she remember about Carly and Freddie?
1. iPilot

**I don't own iCarly trust me, if I did, iOMG 2 would be here sooner **

Freddie didn't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way in years time, Sam Pucket went from and arch enemy, to best friend, or more?

He just never thought that hemight ever become more than a punching bag to her. Or another person to tease or annoy. But yet it happened, and there's no way he regrets it.

He also never thought that he might be jealous over her. But that's what he was feeling as Sam walked into school with all of the boys fist pumping her. He then jumped when he realized that she was walking his way.

Sam: hey freddifer.

Freddie: (grins) hey…Samantha

Sam: (grins but turns into a smirk) one day in like fifty years, your gonna pay for all those times you have called me that

Freddie: and what about all the times you called me names?

Sam: eh, you deserved it

Freddie: (rolls eyes) so anyway did you hear that we are getting a new "lunch crew"?

Sam: why would I care?

Freddie: (smiles) they have a new menu and there is more meat(grins)

Sam: NO WAY! Where's the menu?

Freddie: well I found it online but you can probably get a copy at the office

Sam: kay.(starts to walk away) later loser

Freddie: see ya

(Carly walks in)

Carly: Hey

Freddie: hi

Carly: So on the math homework did you find out numbe—(Gets cut off by crying down the hall)

Freddie: (Starts to walk toward the crying which has now gone away) what happened?

(Carly and Freddie turn the corner to find a huge crowd surrounding someone.)

Freddie: (pushes through people) move please, excuse me

Freddie: (suddenly is paralyzed seeing Sam knocked out on the floor)

All seems to go still. Freddie can't believe he is seeing this, he now sees blood coming from her head.

Freddie: (thinks)she can't be dead! She can't be! But is she?

**HI so I know its kinda short and depressing but I have great plans for this story. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Thank you**

**PS. This story ****will **** get better so if you don't like it now don't give up on it plz! **


	2. iHospital

**Once again I don't own iCarly but how cool would that be if I did?**

Freddie: (Leans down to her and hold her chin up) Sam! I need you to wake up now..(begins to cry) Sam!

Carly: I'll call 911 on my cell

Freddie: (is still crying) *whispers* please Sam, please wake up

Carly: (is starting to worry about Freddie now)

_A few min goes by and ambulance arrives_

Doctor: (lifts up Sam on stretcher) we'll take her to the Seattle Hospital

Carly: (wonders if there is any other hospital around) okay

Sam and the Doctor leave

Carly: (looks down at Freddie who is still on the ground) you want to go see her?

Freddie: (nods)

They leave and walk to the hospital that's down the street

**Freddie POV**

How could this happen? One moment they are making fun of each other then the next Sam is lying on the ground un-conciseness. How did it happen? And why did it have to happen to her?

**No POV**

-They enter the hospital-

Carly: (goes to desk) Hi, which room is Sam Pucket in?

Nurse: (looks on computer) 301

Carly: Thank you (looks at Freddie who is sitting down with his head down) you coming?

Freddie: (Stands up) yeah…

-Carly and Freddie get to the room and go in-

Carly: (looks at Doctor who is writing on a clipboard) …Hello

Doctor: Hi, I'm Doctor Jenna. But you can call me Doctor J. Are you Samantha's Friends?

Carly: Yes. Well she likes to be called Sam. actually, it would be better for everyone if we called her Sam

Doctor J: (smiles) Thank you for letting me know

Carly: So is she okay

Doctor J: She has had a concussion. She will come to in weeks time but she won't remember that much, mostly the biggest and most memorable things that happened she will remember. Same for words.

Freddie: (suddenly coming back to reality) But there was blood by her head?

Doctor J: The blood was actually coming from her hand that was covering her head. It seemed like something sharp hit her hand while her hand was on her head.

Freddie: (relieved that there was no serious blood) So she will be okay?

Doctor J: Looks like it

-Carly's phone goes off-

Carly: That was wendy, she said that we have to come back to school because Briggs thinks we ditched.

Freddie: (confused) we kinda did

Carly: No, we didn't, because we are coming back.

-Carly and Freddie go back to school, Freddie is horribly sad but doesn't show it all day-

**HI so ya I updated rele quick and im probably gonna keep updating quickly because school is almost out! :D so this chapter rele kinda just explained what's happening to sam. So PLEASE review and that would make me SO happy **

**THANK YOU!**


	3. iList

(Freddie and Carly on the way to the hospital)

Carly: I feel horrible about what we did, I mean, its been a month since we saw sam

Freddie: but it's not our fault that Spencer had to go to California, _and_ that you had to with him

Carly: (annoyed) ya but you could've gone!

Freddie: no, we should go together just so she won't be confused as to who you are and who I am.

Carly: (nods in agreement)

Freddie: *thinks*(I hope she remembers me and everything we have been through)

Carly: we are here

(Freddie and Carly go to room 301)

Doctor J: hello, well you haven't been here in a while

Carly: (feels guilty) something came up. So how is she?

Freddie: ya (noticing that she is asleep) is she improving

Doctor J: yes she is improving very well. She came to about four days after she came in and basically she has been sleeping and saying very few words ever since.

Carly: so what words have she been saying?

Doctor J: well I kept a list of what she said. It's not much, but it really helps the Doctors figure out how much damage was done to her brain.

Carly: am I allowed to see the list?

Doctor J: yes. (Hands the list to Carly) here you go (smiles)

Freddie: (phone rings) hello?

Mrs. Benson: Freddie?

Freddie: um, yes mom?

Mrs. Benson: you need to come home right now because your cousins are coming over.

Freddie: (sighs) but mom!

Mrs. Benson: NOW! (hangs up)

Freddie: sorry Carly but I have to go.

Carly: its okay, see you later

Freddie: (leaves with disappointment)

Carly: (looks at the list) …O…M…G, how did this-, when did she-, buts she's- OMG!

Doctor J: (confused) is there a problem?

Carly: (still stunned) …no, its just….what she remembered the most. Its…..shocking..

Doctor J: what's shocking?

**A cliff hanger! So anyway I just wanted to make sure you guys know that this is a Seddie story. I just wanted to make sure you knew that before you read anymore to avoid confusion. So also I know I haven't updated in a couple days but im rele busy so, im glad I got this in! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! thank you!**


	4. iConfess

Carly: *thinks* how did this happen? when? (she kept staring at the list.)

The list:

1: Bacon

2: Dork

3:Benson

4: meat

5: Ham

6: Nerd

7: Freddie

8:love

9:tech-whiz

10: iCarly

Carly: are you sure these are the things she said?

Doctor J: (confused) why would I lie? And is there something wrong?

Carly: (shakes head in disbelief) The boy, that just left…Freddie, most of these things are what Sam would think of him.

Doctor J: (smirks) so they are a couple

Carly: (laughs) No way! It's just that Sam has been teasing, harassing, hurting, and making fun of Freddie for years! (nods) but somehow they are best friends and they could never live without the other.

Doctor J: (really confused) oh…okay then

Carly: ya they have a unique relationship

Doctor J: So like a love hate relationship?

Carly:…..YEAH! omg FINALLY they have a name! haha

Sam: mumbles: Fred….die?

Carly: (quietly) wow…she really likes him(smiles)

(Later at Carly's apartment)

Spencer: (Trying to get the goldfish to eat) EAT GOLDFISH!

Carly: (walks over to bowl) Spencer…

Spencer: ya?

Carly: Its dead

Spencer: AW AGAIN!

Carly: (chuckles) so I have something important to ask you

Spencer: (pours glass of rootbeer) ya?

Carly: okay so I saw Sam today and the Doctor wrote a list of things that Sam has said/ remembered so far and about 70% of them were about Freddie and-

Spencer: (spits out soda everywhere) (gets wide eyed)

Carly: (tries to finish question) and, I don't know if I should tell Freddie or not

Spencer: well-

Freddie: (opens door) what up people?

(Carly and Spencer freeze)

Freddie: (confused) what happened?(looking at rootbeer everywhere)

Carly: *thinks* uh-oh

**Will she tell him or not? How long has Sam liked Freddie? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. iWorry

Carly: (walks over to Freddie) um,

Freddie: and why is there root beer everywhere?(sits down on couch)

Carly: look, before I get to that, I've been meeting to ask you, (sits down next to Freddie)

Freddie: (sits upright) what happened at the hospital? Is Sam alright?

Carly: (confused) um, yeah she's fine that's not it.

Freddie: (relaxes a little) oh, then what's up?

Carly: Do you know what happened to Sam? Like, it seems like all we know is that something sharp hit her hand, but we don't know who did it, or what _actually_ hit her.

Freddie: Yeah, actually I've been thinking about that too, it's really confusing but we need to figure it out because whoever it was, (starts to get teary eyed) they hurt Sam, and now she may never remember me again, and after everything we've-

Carly: (cuts Freddie off) Freddie! You're rambling!

Freddie: ….sorry, it's just, they can't just get away with it!

Carly: I know, well I guess we will try to find them tomorrow in school, and then we will go straight to the hospital.

Freddie: okay, (gets up and starts to leave) then it's the weekend and I plan on staying at the hospital the whole time. (Leaves)

Carly: (stands up and smiles) he so likes her

Freddie: (opens door again and sticks head in) and for the record, I said stay with Sam the whole weekend because I nothing else to do and-

Carly: GOT IT! Bye!

Freddie: bye (shuts door)

Carly: Awww, (smirks) he thinks I don't know he likes her..

(Next Day at school)

Freddie POV

*thinks* (I really hate this. I don't want to go to school today; I just want to go to the hospital. Yeah that sounded normal. But I haven't seen Sam that much, I barely got to see her the other day and before that the last time I saw her she was lying in a hospital bed 100% unconscious. The only upside to school today is that I might be able to find out who hurt my sam…I mean Sam…yeah, Sam.)

(Walks up to Carly) hey

Carly: Hi, So how do you think we will find this mysterious kid who hurt Sam?

Freddie: (sighs) I don't know but we need to find out soon because-

Carly: (looks down the hallway and starts to hit Freddie) hey Hey HEY! Look over there! What's going on?

Freddie: (turns around)

**So it's been like 5 months, but I didn't update cuz NO ONE IS REVIEWING! And I did this chapter cuz I like this story but I won't continue if you don't review! And yes they are short but only because I have like, No readers, so if you review I WILL make it longer! So PLEASE! **

**THANK YOU**


	6. iFind out

Freddie: (confused) what?

Carly: Look (points at kid) that kid, his head is down and….(looks closer) is he crying?

Freddie: (looks again) hey is that Gibby?

Carly: Gibby?

Gibby: (lifts up head to reveal that he was crying. And starts walking toward them)

Freddie: Gibby whats up?

Carly: yeah, why are you crying?

Gibby: (shakes head quickly) just... just tell me what happened to sam, after she got….hit..

Freddie: (suddenly felt a bolt of electricity when he hears her name. *thinks*that was weird) um, she had a concussion and she ah…..she…..well, she might not remember us…

Carly: Well, she hasn't forgotten all of us..

Freddie: (faces her shocked) wait what?

Carly: (faces gibby) any way, why did you need to know what happened to Sam?

Gibby: (shakes violently) no no no, this can't be happening…

Calry: (puts hand on Gibby's shoulder) Gibby, whats wrong? (eyes widen) are you the one who hurt Sam?

Gibby: (shakes head quickly) NO No no! Of coarse not! Just…Just ask Sam's mom. (runs away)

Freddie: That was weird…

Carly: You don't think that he did that to her…

Freddie: Well he said no, so maybe we should ask Sam's mom about what happened..She might know something.

Carly: (makes disgusted face) eww we have to talk to Sam's mom! Gross, and, how would she know anything?

Freddie: well she has probably gone to the hospital a lot to see Sam and—

Carly: Are we talking about the same woman?

Freddie: Yeah, your right. *sighs* Sam deserves more than her.

Carly: What?

Freddie: (eyes widen when he realizes he just said that out loud) nothing!

Carly: ookkaayy…well I guess I'll go to Sam's mom after school and find out what Gibby was talking about

Freddie: No! I thought we were going to see Sam after school!

Carly: You go see Sam, I'll go see her mom. Besides, you haven't seen the list yet. (smirks and walks away)

Freddie: (confused) List?

Later that Day at hospital

Freddie: (walks into Sam's room and sees Sam is asleep and Dr. J at her bed) Hi.

Dr. J: Hi Freddie its good to see you again.

Freddie: You know my name?

Dr.J: the girl you were with the other day, she told me.

Freddie: oh, So how is Sam?

Dr. J: Shes doing a lot better, she recognizes all common items, she mentions about her family and something called iCarly?

Freddie: oh, iCarly is a webshow we do. So that's great news!

Dr.J: yes it is, she is improving very quickly

Freddie: Oh! Before I forget, Carly, the girl that was here with me the other day, she told me something about a list?

INTERCOM: Docter Jennifer please report to room 345 immedietly.

Dr.J: Here (hands Freddie the list) I have to go sorry. (leaves)

Freddie: (looks down at list)…..(smiles) Im one of the most important things to her? (walks over to Sam's bed)

Sam: (slightly wakes up)

Freddie: *whispers* Hi sam.

Sam: (starts to fall back asleep) Fred—(falls asleep)

Freddie: (leans down and kisses her on her cheekbone.) goodnight sam (smiles)


	7. iDrama

**Hey guys So as you can tell from the title there is some Drama in this chapter! **** and BTW thank you to the ppl who reviewed! It means a lot**

Carly at Pam's house (Sam's mom)

Carly: (knocks on door)

Pam: (opens door) who is—oh, its you, that Carry kid

Carly: *sarcastic voice* nice to see you too! And its CarLY!

Pam: (rolls eyes) like it matters..

Carly: anyway, I came her to talk about Sam

Pam: (confused) what?

Carly: Sam, your daughter!

Pam: I know who she is! I just wanna know why you wanna talk about her.

Carly: Well for starters, she had a concusion! And secondly, it seems to me like Gibby knows something about you…and it has to do with Sam's "accident".

Pam: what up with the air quotes around 'accident'?

Carly: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Pam: well will you get to the point then?

Carly: (takes in deep breath) the point is, Freddie and I think that you might have something to do with Sams concusion.

Pam: whats that supposed to mean?

Carly: We think you hurt Sam….now I don't know why you—

Pam: (gets in her face) DID THAT LITTLE GOBBY KID TELL YOU?

Carly: um no, and his name is Gibby and…WAIT! You did that to sam?

Pam: Well I didn't wanna kill her! DUH! But I did wanna mess with her head, so I snuck into school and shot her with one of my arrows. Problem?

Carly: (Starts screaming and Balling her eyes out) YES! THERE IS A PROBLEM! BECAUSE YOU INTENTIONALLY TRIED TO HURT YOUR OWN FREAKIN DAUGHTER! AND YOU ADMITTED IT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Pam: Because…she messes with my head, I mess with hers. And she didn't die so why does this matter?

Carly:BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER! AND SHE HAD A CONCUSSION! AND SHE MIGHT NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING OF HER LIFE AND HER MOTHER, WHO DID THIS TO HER DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT IT!

Pam: She'll be fine! Now scram before I call the cops. (shuts door)

Carly: (drives home and sits down and cries all night) Im so sorry Sam, Freddie was right, you do deserve better than her.

**Freddie POV**

Later that night at his apartment

(*thinks* this has actually been a good night for me. I got to see sam, without anyone else there. And I was happy I got some alone time with her, even if she was sleeping 90% of the time. I got to see that Sam actually may potentially like me. And I got the chance to kiss her on her cheek! And as I kissed her, I felt this electrical charge, a good one, go through me. That's when I realized how much I liked Sam. I wonder what it will feel like if we kissed on the lips. *smiles at that thought*)

(suddenly remembers that he should call Carly to see how her visit to Sam's mom went)

*on phone*

Carly: Hello?

Freddie: hey its Freddie.

Carly: (starts to cry) Freddie this is horrible, horrible news!

Freddie: (worried) what happened?

**Okay So I apologize for the short chapters but I feel like this one really kinda gave a new start to the storyline….Pam was the one who "shot" sam…and Freddie admits that he really likes Sam! **** So PLEASE review! Thank you to the people who reviewed so far! Ive gotten some good feedback so I desided to keep updating the story with new chapters! I may or may not get a new chapter up tonight, but I will if you REALLY want me to so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Update

**The Reason why I haven't updated in a while is because NO ONE IS REVIEWING! I get a lot of emails saying that people are adding the story to their story alert thing so I know your out there! Just please review! It means the WORLD to me when people review and yes it will be slow on updating chapters unless people review, then I WILL go faster, I PROMISE! I already have most of the chapters written, but I was waiting for more people to review before I updated. I mean, yeah I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting, its just that I don't want to keep putting chapters on if people aren't reading them, so the only way I know is if you review more…..Im sorry for ranting but I NEED more feedback on these chapters, cuz I need to know what I need to improve on! (well there was one person who gave me feedback but I forget their name, but for that person.. "Hi! Thank you!")…anyways I AM putting on a new chapter tonight, so look forward to that. Thank You for reading! haha byez until tonight!**


	9. iTell

Carly: (still crying) Pam!...She-she-she

Freddie: SHE WHAT?

Carly: She…(gets calm) shes the one who shot sam…

Freddie: (gets furious) SHE WHAT! SHE SHOT SAM? (says under breath) poor sam..(sniffles)

Carly: ..Freddie? (confused) are you alright?

Freddie: NO! Sam's mom shot Sam! SAM! SAM DESERVES WAY BETTER THAN THAT….

Carly: Freddie….

Freddie: WELL SHE DOES!

Carly: I know Freddie but…..

Freddie: NO BUTS! SHE DESERVES-

Carly: WHO?

Freddie: ME! (gasps at self)

Carly: (eyes grow big)…..waiit..wha-

Freddie: (cuts her off) I have to go, bye. (hangs up)

Carly: (too shocked to move) Oh my…..(listens to dial tone for 5 min before finally hanging up) wow..I-I can't believe this…

**Freddie POV**

*thinks* WOW…just, WOW. I cannot believe I said that, to carly. I mean, I have thought about this for awhile now, if Sam remembers me (shudders at the thought of her not) then I will do everything it takes for us to be together, as a couple that is. And I WILL treat her with what she deserves, respect. Also I will give her what she needs, Love.

**Carly POV**

*Thinks* I…KNEW…..IT! haha (smiles) So Sam likes/loves Freddie and Freddie likes/loves Sam. So now the only thing that has to happen is Sam has to get better and that's it! (Smiles again) wait….(frowns) Sam might not remember us, which means..Freddie…(starts to get teary eyed) That means everything they've been through, their first argument, first kiss, first webshow, first and everything is gone! Just gone! They have had the weirdest most unusual relationship ever, yet it worked for them..and now, everything, might be over, I don't think Freddie could handle that, or me for that matter.

**Next Day at hospital**

Carly and Freddie walk in her room and see the nurse isn't there.

Carly: Aww…(looks down at Sam) shes sleeping! (disappointed)

Freddie: (looks down at her and smiles at how cute she looks)

Carly: (looks at Freddie and smirks) aww, you like her! (chuckles)

Freddie: about last night…

Carly: -Freddie, I knew you liked her

Freddie: (confused) you did? How?

Carly: Freddie..(smiles) ive seen you stare at her a million and times! You don't think I would notice

Sam: um, Hello?

Carly and Freddie immediately turn and face Sam

Carly and Freddie: SAM! (rushes to her bed)

Sam: Um, hi?

Carly: You don't remember me?

Sam: Of coarse I remember you Carls!

Carly: THANK GOD!

Freddie: hugs sam, nice to have you back sam! (smiles)

Sam: (stiffens and gets scared)

Freddie: (feels her stiffen and lets go) Sam? You do remember me right? (frowns)

Sam: (confused) kind..of…

Carly: (shocked) what? What do you mean kind of?

Sam: (looks closely at Freddie) I recognize him, but I don't know you, sorry. Am I supposed to know you?

Freddie: (starts to cry) Please Sam, Im Freddie, PLEASE PLEASE remember me!

Sam: (feels guilty) Im…Sorry, but..no.

Freddie: (starts to cry)

Carly: Freddie…..

Freddie: (shakes head) I can't deal with this (storms out door)

Carly: (looks at Sam) sorry about that

Sam: (looks down) is he….is he my boyfriend

Carly: (looks at sam) what? (shocked)

Sam: (looks up) is that why he ran out? Because I don't remember my own boyfriend?

Carly: (smiles and chuckles) no, hes not, hes just your best friend

Sam: (feels sad) oh, (says sadly)

Carly: (confused) why did you say "oh" like that?

Sam: because he's cute (smiles) but he's kind of a dork..

Carly: (rolls eyes) classic Sam

Sam: so tell me

Carly: tell you what?

Sam: Him (points to the door Freddie stormed out of)

Carly: (looks at door then back to sam) Freddie?

Sam: (smiles) yeah….Freddie.

**So I told you guyz I would update tonight, and I did! Now review more, and ill update really soon like, tomorrow, but only if you rev it up! Haha bye guyz!**


	10. iChoose

**HI guys so I'm trying a new form of writing…. If words have quotes (".") around them, then that (obviously) means they are talking…other than that they are thinking. And then their actions are in (,) still.**

**So here is chapter 10 of iDo care..**

_After about 10 min of Carly telling Sam about her relationship with Freddie…_

Sam: This did NOT make any sense..what Carly was telling me. "So I hate him?"

Carly: hmm, well how do I answer that! (chuckles) "well you fight with him a lot, yell at him, physically and mentally hurt him, tease him, call him a nub, and you two biker a lot so I guess you can say you hate him….in a way"

Sam: "But I also love him?"

Carly: (smiles) "yeah you do"

Sam: Okay its official, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON! I mean, for some reason I had an urge to call that…Freddie… kid a nub when he was crying, but I quickly told myself not to, for some unknown reason. So when Carly said I used to call him a nub a lot, it kind of shocked me. Another thing is this 'iCarly' thing.. what the chizz is that? The only thing I really understand at the moment is that I love/hate this kid Freddie..who I DON'T EVEN KNOW! "how is that possible?"

Carly: "how is what possible?"

Sam: "That I can love and hate someone…the SAME person, at the SAME time! I just don't understand!" (lays back down in bed)

Carly: "this is probably too much to take in at once so lets just move on from that um….subject.."

Sam: (covers face with hands) "gladly!"

Carly: (wonders what to talk about for a second) "Hey! Do you remember Ridgeway?"

Sam: (takes hands off face) " …Highschool, ugh!don't remind me!"

Carly: Well this was weird…it seemed like Sam remembers everything except Freddie…and iCarly, but that seemed about it. She still had an abnormal craving for food. She was still grumpy, and kind of rude, but she _didn't _remember Freddie! "Well that's good that you remember that." (smiles weakly)

Dr. J: (walks in) "Hello Carly!"

Carly: (turns to face Dr. J) "Hi, so sam is improving"

Dr. J: (smiles) " yes she is, she seems to be remembering more and more each day"

Carly: "wait, so if she doesn't remember something today, is there a chance that she could remember it soon?...like, tomorrow?"

Dr. J: "theres a chance, but there is no guarantee that she will remember everything"

Carly: (saddens) "oh.."

Sam: (Sleeping) _"….Fred…..ddiie…"_

Carly: "what? I thought you said you—(sees that sam is asleep) –oh, wait what?"

Dr. j: (worried) "is there a problem?"

Carly: (still looking at Sam in disbelief) "Sam….she, she doesn't remember Freddie, the person that she was saying in her sleep, she said she doesn't remember him yet—"

Sam: (sleeping) _"don't go Freddie, don't please, im sorry!" _(starts to cry)

Freddie: (walks in) „Okay, I'm better now….I just needed some time.."

Sam: (smiles in sleep) _"Thank you"_

Carly: NO WAY! So Sam remembers Freddie in her sleep! And she can tell when he is present in the room? Wow, that's some major chizz (good chizz) right there! Wow, this is amazing!

Freddie: (looks at Sam) "who is she talking to?"

Carly: (looks at Sam then back at Freddie) "oh, shes just sleep talking I guess"

Freddie: (nods)

Sam: (dreams) _steps on to the bridge, looks over the side and there is nothing, nothing around her either, just this bridge that leads into white. "where am I?" she shouts. "Samantha this bridge represents where you go in life, you are standing in the middle of two destinies." said a voice in her head. She looked down to see that she is now in the middle of the bridge. "whats that supposed to mean?" she shouts at the voice she heard before. "at each end of the bridge is a future, that you can have, but you must choose which future you want. I can't help you anymore." Replied the voice. "wait, can you say that again?". No answer. She sighed in frustration. She looked to her left at one end of the bridge, the side that she thought she was standing on before she heard the voice. She saw herself, in jail, looking like crap, crying, swearing, and lonely. Then she looked to her right. She was in college, smiling, looking healthy and happy, she was holding hands with someone too. She looked up to see that it was Freddie. Freddie was smiling too, and looking at her lovingly. She looked down again, took a deep breath, and took a step to the right._

**LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! Haha So I NEED to know what you thought of it, love it or hate it? Im not gonna know unless you tell me! Hahaha this is my favorite chapter so far, emphasis on the so far! It WILL get better for sam, and for Freddie! And don't worry about Pam, shes coming back to the storyline soon…but anyways I am really happy about the way this chapter turned out…what about you though? **


	11. iGo Back

Sam: SO I guess Im all better and now I get to go to school, and to be honest I would rather just be sick again. And the Doctors are wrong, Im not all better, because I still don't know who Freddie is. Don't get me wrong, its not like I am 100% clueless of who the kid is, I know his name, and I remember seeing him in my mind and stuff, but sadly (yes sadly as in I think hes HOT and apparently we had a really amazing relationship that I can't remember) that's it. So anyway here I am walking in to highschool again, two months later, with Carly, just like things used to be…but will things ever be the same?

**Carly and Sam walk up to Freddie's locker**

Carly: "Hi Freddie"

Freddie: "Hi" (said plainly)

Carly: So Freddie has basically been feeling depressed these days, it really didn't occur to me how important Sam was in Freddies life until she was out of it. And now that Freddie developed feelings, strong feelings, for Sam, it was really hitting him hard how much he misses her, even if she is here. "How are you?"

Freddie: (glances at Sam then back to Carly with a pointed look)

Carly: (just nods) see what I mean?

**Bell rings for first Period**

Carly: (looks at Sam) "we should go"

Sam: (looks at Freddie to see that he is staring at her then looks back at Carly) "Yeah"

Carly: "Do you remember your schedule?"

Sam: "If I say no can I get out of school?"

Carly: "No! oh my god sam its like its back to normal" OH CRAP maybe I shouldn't of said that in front of Freddie! (looks at Freddie and sees he has tears in his eyes)

Freddie: "thanks Carly!" (slams locker and storms to class)

Carly: "lets go" (drags sam to class)

Sam POV

The whole day I wasn't paying any attention to class, but I wasn't sleeping, (like usual) I was thinking about Freddie. I feel incredibly guilty for not remembering him, and for me, that was saying something. But when Freddie slammed his locker today I got a flashback today, of us, when we were 15, and I was teasing him. It was a split second flashback but it meant the world to me because more than anything I was wanted to remember him. Hopefully I would soon.

Freddie POV

I Can't believe Carly said that! I wasn't mad at her anymore, because she did seem like nothing changed, at all, except that couldn't be more far from the truth. I missed Sam, immensely. I missed us talking, us fighting, I missed my nicknames that I used to get from her. I never told her I secretly liked them. And worst of all, she might never remember me, and then I couldn't tell her how much I needed her, and how much I was in love with her. Yes, I am in love with her, shes everything to me, and now I have almost nothing that she is gone. Well, I could tell her what I felt but that would just creep her out. I just hoped she would remember soon, before I go absolutely insane.

Sam and Carly in Carly's apartment

Sam: (pacing back and forth trying to think) "cmon PLEASE brain! PLEASE!"

Carly: (turns around from computer to look at sam) "What are you doing?"

Sam: (gets argivated) "UGH! Im trying to remember Freddie!"

Carly: (looks up at her in surprise) "Well I think its working!"

Sam: (stops pacing) "what? How? Why? Tell me! I NEED TO KNOW!"

Carly: (shocked) "Okay okay! Well before, you had to think really hard about what Freddie's name was, and now, you just said it without any thinking, well, other than the major thinking you were doing…."

Sam: (sits down in disbelief) "you're right" (smiles) "OMG YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM REMEMBERING FREDDIE! Yes! Okay Carly Im gonna go home and get some sleep so I can dream and then maybe I can remember more and then—"

Carly: "SAM!"

Sam: "What?"

Carly: "you're rambeling! Just go!" (laughs)

Sam: "okay" (opens door) "bye Carls" (closes door)

Carly: "bye!" (laughs) "Crazy Pucket"

Sam: (walks out into Hallway and sees Freddie) "FREDDIE!"

Freddie: (shocked) "you remembered my name?" (smiles)

Sam: (smiles) "I do, isn't this amazing? Iam So excited!" (hugs Freddie)

Freddie: (hugs her back) "okay not that im complaining, but why are you so hyper?"

Sam: (lets go) "Because Im remembering things" (smiles) "im remembering you"

Freddie: (smiles widely) "your happy that you are remembering me?"

Sam: (blushes) "of coarse! I've been driving myself crazy trying too!"

Freddie: (freezes from shock/happieness)

Sam: (starts to walk away) "I'll see you later….Freddie" (smiles and leaves)

Freddie: (unfreezes and smiles) "See you later" (goes into apartment)

**So what did you think? TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW! So what did we learn from this chapter? Well Freddie loves Sam, and Sam is going crazy trying to get herself remember Freddie.  
><strong> 


	12. iAgain

Freddie POV: I am SO happy. Sam WANTS to remember ME!this is AMAZING! And ever since she has told me that two weeks ago, things have gotten even better! She still doesn't really remember us fighting all the time, or all of our _special _moments, like our first kiss. I swear that's what bothered me the most these days, because that kiss was so special, so..important in our lives because that's when I started to get feelings for her. And she doesn't even remember! But she is improving a lot to be honest, she calls me 'nub' again, and it warms my heart every time she does. But there is something else im a little bit confused about…I keep catching her staring at me, and not like a 'what the crap is that creature?' kind of stare but the kind of stare that you would give someone if you liked them. I LOVE it and all but, lets say she does get her full memory back, is she still going to stare at me? Or go back to hurting me? I don't know which one I like better but I guess only time will tell.

**Carly and Freddie walk into school and go to Sam's locker**

Carly: "Hi Sam"

Freddie: "hey Sam"

Sam: "Hey guys"

Carly: "So anything new?"

Sam: even without her saying, I knew that she meant with my memory "um, well no, I guess not sadly" (looks at Freddie at the word sadly)

Carly: "Oh, well don't worry, im sure that—"

INTERCOM: _"Carly Shay to the Principals office"_

Carly: Hmm, I wonder what that's about "um I guess bye guys..?" (leaves)

Sam: "bye Carly" (turns to Freddie) "im sorry"

Freddie: (confused) "Sorry? For what?"

Sam: "for not remembering! Its killing me! Apparently, I was this huge internet star, and I really liked y-" (cuts herself off when she realizes what she was going to say)

Freddie: (Shocked with pleasure) "what? (says sarcasticly) what were you going to say?" (smirks) okay, im officially the happiest guy on the planet. So she really liked me before? This was the BEST day of my life, there is NO way this day could get better.

Sam: "anyway, I really am sorry, I know it must be painfull for you to know that your, um, well whatever I was, remembers everything except you.

Freddie: (takes a deep breath)it is, but its more important to me that you're recovering, and feeling better. (smiles at her)

Sam: (smiles) How could I have ever hurt him? It just doesn't make sense, he is sweet, kind, but his jokes are kind of cheesy, and he is a nerd. But so what? Hes so nice too me, and he flirst with me a lot, so why on earth was I so mean to him, I mean, other than the fact that I am mean to every other nerd in this school, but hey im a pucket!

**Meanwhile…..**

Carly: (walks into Principals office) "um Principal Franklin? Why I am I in trouble?"

Principal Franklin: (laughs) "oh you're not in trouble Carly"

Carly: (sighs in relief) "Oh, Well, then whats up?"

Principal Franklin: "Well I was just wondering if you are ever going to do iCarly again. I mean, my daughters, they are really worried about the show, and Sam. They , and Im sure a whole lot of other people want to know, is iCarly over?"

Carly: I hadn't really thought about this, what will be the result of iCarly? "I guess it would have to depend on if Sam recovers her memory or not."

Principal Franklin: (nods) "Very well then, I will let you go now. First period starts in five minutes."

Carly: (stands up and leaves) "bye" (starts walking to first period class)

Freddie: After a couple minutes of explaining to Sam different kinds of sand paper, she seemed to be getting annoyed. "and that (said with a smirk) is why you always teased me"

Sam: (laughs) "Okay, NOW I understand! Hahaha"

Freddie: (laughs and shakes head) "I swear this teasing is growing on me..not kidding"

Sam: (laughs) Omg Freddie I swear—

Student: Yo Sam! Go long! (throws football)

Sam: (turns around in time to get hit in the head) wha—(gets knocked out and falls)

Student: "oh, sorry" (walks away)

Freddie: (Drops to ground next to sam) "Sam? Sam? PLEASE Sam!"

Sam: (opens eyes a little) "help…..Fr-Freddie…." (closes eyes and drops head)

Freddie: "SAM!" (puts hand under her head) "Sam, don't worry, I've got you" (eyes tear up) "I've got you" (looks up at the crowd that started to form) "Someone call 911!" (hears "they're on their way" from crowd) This can't be happening…..AGAIN! UGH! She was so close to recovery and now, ugh! I can't even think about it! And now poor Sam is knocked out, again.

**After a couple minutes the ambulance shows up with police car.**

Freddie POV: As they lift Sam up and put her on the stretcher, I couldn't take my hand away from hers, Sam was special to me and I wasn't going to let her get away from me, not again. "sir please take your hand away from miss Pucket." Said one of the guys lifting Sam into the ambulance. "No way, let me go in the ambulance too." I said. "Sir. You can't now please let go" said the guy again. "NO!" I shouted right back at him. "LOOK!... the only thing we can have you do is go in the police car and meet her at the hospital." I looked down at her, then let go of her hand….The whole car ride to the hospital was pure torture, I just wanted to be with Sam, and know she is alright. At least she is conscious enough to talk..er, mumble.

Sam POV: I knew Freddie was with me, I could tell, but right before I felt myself getting lifted, I felt him leave. And my heart sank. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move, but I could think. Wow that guy must have been a major league football player or something, and then, it hit my head, so if I was going to catch it, I would have to back up a little. So either he was a really bad football player with a hard throw, or a really good football player…..who was trying to hit my head…but why? Oh, well I couldn't think about that right now, I had to think about Freddie. I KNEW he was there…I don't know how, but I could, and now hes gone, and I was aching terribly to have him back. I wish I could cry right now, because I would.

Freddie POV: When I got to the hospital I sprinted inside and demanded to see Sam. When I got to her room, the guy who was refusing to let me go into the ambulance was there, about to leave. "Are you Freddie?" the guy asked. "Yeah, why?" "Because miss Pucket has been crying it out ever since you left"

I walked over to Sams bed to see that she was crying. I took her hand in mine and I almost fell backwards in shock from what I saw. Sam instantly stopped crying and smiled.

"Fre—dd—ie…." Said sam. "Yeah, Im here, don't worry" I replied. I knew she couldn't hear me, I was just happy to be here with her.

**LONGEST CHAPTER! CAN I HEAR A WOOT WOOT? Hahaha don't worry, I said it was going to get better…TRUST ME! This story only has a few chapters left….UNLESS you want more chapters…then I WILL continue. So let me know!**


	13. iRemember

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry about the long wait! But I had school projects and then yesterday was Thanksgiving so, yeah I was busy, but some how I fit in time to do another chapter. Now in this chapter a lot happens, so you have to read to find out. I also listened to you guys who said they wanted me to change my writing pattern, so I changed it to what you would see in a book, I hope you like it! and, there is no Carly or Spencer or anyone else in this chapter, just Sam, Freddie, and their thoughts. I would REALLY appreciate reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! And read my note at the bottom because its important. Okay, On with the story! **

**Freddie POV**: This is horrible, just absolutely HORRIBLE! Just as Sam was starting to remember things, and me, she got knocked out again! How could have this happened? I never did anything mean to Sam! So why was this karma being mean to me? It wasn't kicking Sam in the butt because she remembers EVERYTHING…except me. So now im here, sitting in the chair in room 301 at the Seattle Hospital, again! Poor sam, this must be hard for her right now, Having to go through this again. She is better than the last time though, because there was no blood, and she is talking, about….me. I hope that means that she remembers me.

"Mmmph..." Said, Sam. I walked up to the edge of her bed. Noticing that she was still sleeping I moved the hair out of her face to see that she was smiling. I wonder what she is dreaming about?

**Sam POV**: (dreaming) I was on the bridge again, but this time, instead of walking towards the side where Freddie was, I sat down and stared at him. I stared at how happy we looked together, and how sweet he looked. I looked up at our faces and noticed that Freddie was leaning in to kiss me, and as our lips met I found myself crying tears of happiness, and I never cry, Pucketts DON'T cry so this was special. I must have been sitting there for a while because I heard the voice in my head that I heard before. "Well don't just sit there! Move!" he shouted. I stood up instantly and started to run to him, but I noticed that I did not go far at all before I woke up.

**Freddie POV**: Sam started to move a little. I backed up away from the bed a couple feet to see what she was doing. When I looked at her it looked like she was running….but obviously she wasn't. She continued to do that for about 30 seconds until she opened her eyes.

"Sam!" I said as I ran up to her bed. She looked at me for a couple seconds before rubbing her head.

"oww!" she said, "why does my head hurt so much?"

"well, you kind of got hit in the head with a football" I said back. She looked at me with a funny look on her face, maybe it was because I was smiling when I told her she got hit, but I couldn't help it, I was just too happy that she was awake!

"Was the football made of rock?" she asked. I had to laugh at that because it did surprise me that she got knocked out for that long from a football. I looked at Sam as she started to lay down again.

"are you okay?" I asked.

"No, really? Im in a hospital because I got knocked out in the head! Of coarse I'm not okay nub!" she shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I just wanted to make sure-" I froze. What did she just say? "What did you just call me?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"I don't know, Nub? But haven't I always called-" I gave her a pointed look. "Oh my god Freddie! Freddie Benson! I remember you! Oh my god this is amazing!" She shouted as she was practically jumping out of the hospital bed.

" This is incredible! I guess you got your memory back when you got hit in the head with the football!" I screamed. I was now jumping in the air from excitement. This was awesome! She remembers! WHOOOHOO! "wait so do you remember everything?" I asked. She looked down for a minute, then back up.

"Um, I don't know, I think so, test me" She said.

"Um, okay, yeah sure. Where was our first kiss?"

"fire escape" she replied. I smiled at the memory.

"What apartment do I live in?" I asked.

"really? That's what you can think of for a question? Its 8D"

"correct! Okay um, What am I really good at and what is my favorite food?" I asked. If she could get these, then I was positive that she was back.

"working with computers and your fave food is spaghetti tacos that Spencer makes. Oh! And when you edit ur videos you call it Fredditting, you are in the AV club, Nerd," She smirked at nerd "and you don't think Fred videos are funny." She said in a matter of a fact voice.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I smiled. "wait, do you remember iCarly?" I got concerned because if she didn't remember our webshow then that means we would have to cancel the show altogether.

" i-what?" she asked. My eyes widened. Oh-Oh! She then laughed.

"Freddifer I'm kidding! Of course I remember iCarly!"

"Yep, Sam's defiantly back." I said as I rolled my eyes. "But Im glad," I smiled "because I missed her."

**Sam POV: **AWW! He missed me! That Nub is so sweet. "Thanks nub. Hey come here I wanna show you something." I said. He walked over to the bed.

"what?" he asked. At that moment I pulled his face against mine and kissed him for five seconds. When I let go I smiled " I missed you too. Now go, mama needs some sleep." I turned around in my bed and went to sleep.

**Freddie POV : **Oh my god! She KISSED ME! SAM KISSED _ME! _I can barley stand up! She KISSED me! ME! Freddie Benson, the nerd who had no chance at ever getting a girlfriend got kissed by Sam Puckett! I probably look really stupid right now because I have a huge goofy grin on but I don't care at the moment! Sam kissed me! This was the best day ever! I walked home and laid on my bed for about two hours thinking about one very special girl, Sam Puckett.

**Okay So did you like it? I won't know unless you review! Anyway, So im going to update this every Friday okay? So you will get a new chapter every Friday from now, until the end of the story. Also WHERE ARE THE iCARLY EPISODES? ITS BEEN SO LONG! Tell me if you're going crazy cuz of the wait too! Okay BYE!**


	14. iWill impress you

**Hey guys, So I know I said I would update yesterday but I was too dang bussy! So this isn't the longest chapter but I like it…..so every Friday you will get a new chapter, just in case you forgot k? okay now here is iWill Impress you**

Freddie POV: So a lot has happened in the last couple days. Sam got hurt again, she got her memory back, she kissed me…I repeat…She. Kissed. Me. Wow it was amazing! Even though the kiss was five seconds long, I still felt like fireworks had blown up in between us. I wonder if she felt it too? Anyway, So once I told Carly about everything that happened to Sam (because when it happened I was too caught up in the moment to call her) she was a little mad that I didn't tell her first thing when she got her memory back, and also for the fact that she was in the hospital again and I didn't think to call her, blah blah blah. BUT! Once I told her that we kissed she was WAY over it. Come to think of it she was a little too excited, but whatever… I'm sure its nothing…

So right now im driving to the hospital, and Carly is working on the next iCarly episode. She said she had to make it EXTRA special because its been a while and we were sure that people were wondering what was happening.

Today I wore a white and blue plaid shirt and my dark wash jeans. I sprayed on my best cologne and made sure my hair was perfectly pushed up in the front, just how Sam liked it, and now im stopping into the nearby florist to get flowers for her. What? Its not my fault I want to impress her!

"How can I help you today young man?" The florist at the counter.

"dozen roses." I said. I thought is this what you are supposed to get for your girlfriend…wait, is she my girlfriend? She kissed me, so what does that mean? Oh well, I still want to impress her.

"Oh, and are these for a special lady?" The florist said as he handed me the roses.

I smiled. "yeah". As I walked out the man yelled to me. "Good luck man!" he said with a wink.

"Um, thanks?" I replied. I walked to my car and finished my drive to the hospital.

Sam POV: WOW what a week huh? So at first I had no memory, then I got some back, then I got knocked out again, and now my full memory is back! It's like Karma has came for all of those times I have been mean to Freddie, then once I admitted that I loved him, it left. Wow. That's weird. Speaking of Freddie, where is he? He should be here… Well, actually he shouldn't but still he is my boyfriend…is he? We kissed, but that's about it. Hmm? Well I still want to see him!

"knock knock knock" Said Freddie as he entered the room.

"Finally!" I said in excitement. "I mean….Hi" I said with a guilty smile. Freddie smirked.

"I got you these…" He said as he handed me a dozen roses. Holy chizz! That's really sweet of him.

"Oh my god Freddie! This must have cost you a whole lot of chizz!" I grabbed the flowers and smelled them. Wow.

Freddie POV: Okay Freddie, this is when you need to start giving her hints that you like her! Don't screw this up! "for you, I would pay the world" I said with a smile. She smiled back! YES!

"That's so sweet Freddie!" She said as she blocked her eyes.

"Why are you blocking your eyes?" I asked slightly confused.

"Puckets don't cry. So if no one can see you cry, then you never did."

"Oh, well its okay to cry, crying is good for you. Both happy and sad crying because it lets your true emotion show" I said like I was ending a important speech. She giggled.

"That is the nubbiest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Yeah, well.." It was silent for a few seconds then I pressed my thumb against her cheek and wiped away the tear that had fallen. She uncovered her eyes and smiled. I returned the smile. I like times like this because we aren't hurting each other, or calling each other names, we're just…Happy.

We were both caught up in each other's eyes and started to lean in, but just as our lips were about to meet, Carly walked in.

"Hi….OH!" She saw me and Sam about to kiss and went back outside. "Tell me when its okay to come in. Take your time please." She said through the door.

At this point I was standing up right, because as soon as I heard carly I moved away. What? I didn't want to but it felt mean of me to just kiss my… um, I don't know, in front of Carly.

"Carly just come in" I said with an annoyed voice. I looked over and saw that Sam was blushing. She looked so cute like that…. Freddie! I told you. Don't make Carly feel like the third wheel, its not nice.

Carly POV: aww chiz! I just ruined their moment. Mental slap to Carly! "I just totally ruined your moment; didn't I?" I asked even though I knew what the answer was.

Freddie looked down and I could see he was blushing. I looked to Sam. "Yeah." Said Sam.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted.

"What? She did!" Sam replied.

"Okay guys, Im really sorry, its just that I needed to come see Sam. I didn't even know she was in the hospital! And we need to talk about how we are going to get back at Pam."

"Yeah, we do. There is NO way im going to let Pam get away with this."

"Awww!" I couldn't help myself to say. I looked at Sam and she was blushing….Again.

"okay people lets get down to business!" I said excitedly.

**Thanks for reading! How was it? I won't know unless you review! Haha Bye!**


	15. i am back

**Here is the next chapter of iDo care. Please read the bottem of the story when your done reading please! ENJOY!**

Freddie POV:

"In 5….4…3…..2…" So today was our first iCarly episode since Sam's "accident" I put the air quotes around accident because it wasn't really an accident! Someone MEANT to hurt her! And that someone..is her MOM! Ugh it makes me sick to even just think about for a second that her MOM of all people would want to hurt Sam. Her mom was the only person that could give her love. (not friend love, but real love) and now that person disobeyed her, so im trying to fill in the space. Well I haven't exactly asked her out yet…but we are still a lot closer than we used to be.

So back to iCarly and Sam's mom. Since Sam's mom is guilty of child abuse, and we are NOT going to let her get away with it, we decided to do something very interesting on tonight's iCarly.

"Now before we go." Carly said in a perky voice. "We need to tell you what happened to me." Sam said in her most serious voice. "you see, I was in school one day, after I just found out that we were getting more meat in our cafeteria!" said sam, in an excited voice. I laughed. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Sam and I were so happy, Even though we were teasing eachother…we were just…..happy. "So anyway, I was walking down the hall when something hit me in the head…"

"it was an arrow" Carly whispered cutting sam off.

"..Okay, so an arrow hit my head. Now thankfully, my hand happened to be on my head but still, I got knocked out and almost lost my memory, but didn't. Well, actually I didn't remember two things at first. They were iCarly…." Sam stopped and looked at my me with her beautiful blue eyes. " and Fredwardo." We both smiled at eachother because the fact that she just insulted me didn't really matter. Yeah, we're weird. "So then I was in school and got hit… again but this time from a football. Then I regained my memory. Now the sad thing is that I don't know who hit me with an arrow, but-" OMG how did we forget to tell Sam who hit her?

"Um we are gonna take a break real quick so please enjoy this picture of a old man hopping on a pogo stick!" Carly said, cutting Sam off. I pressed my remote and set the picture on the screen.

"why did you do that?" Sam asked, confused.

"Um, there is something Carly and I need to tell you…" I said guiltily.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, you see, we kind of found out that the person who hit you with an arrow…." Carly started to say.

"yeah?..." Sam forcefully asked.

"…it was…." Carly said obviously wanting to avoid telling her.

"your mom" I shouted out.

**Okay, im SO sorry! I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I was RELE busy. So that is why this is so short…. Anyway PLEASE review for this because no one reviewed for last chapter…. So next one is gonna be important, so PLEASE read on! And tell me how you like it so far…and what you want to happen, Im kind of having writers block so HELP! Haha bye.**


	16. iSurprise

**HELLO ALL SEDDIE SHIPPERS! Okay so this is the next chapter of iDo care, which I'm pretty sure you all know that Freddie DOES care about sam by now. So please read on! This isn't the longest chapter but a LOT happens. PS: for anyone who celebrates it; MERRY CHRISTMAS! Haha I will most likely have another chap up before then but, if I don't, MERRY XMAS. Okay okay, on to the story…**

**Sam POV: **

WHAT? My WHAT? How could my mom have done it? When? Well I know when but seriously how long has she been planning this? Why did she do it? I mean, I know that my mom is…not the best mom out there, and she has some serious problems, but this, this is a new low!

I just stared at Carly and Freddie like they had grown a second head.

"Sam?" Carly asked. "are you alright?"

"I just…" I said walking around. "I just don't understand!" I said with a shaky voice. There was NO way I was going to cry right now, especially in front of Freddie. No matter how much that it hurt.

"Sam?" Carly asked putting her hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to move in with me?" She looked at me with a dead serious face.

Great! Just great! I didn't even think of the fact that I don't have a home anymore! Well, I do, but I certainly don't want to live with her. Not now. Not ever.

At that point I was so worked up I couldn't help myself from letting the tears flow down my face. Carly pulled me into a big hug and I just continued to sob.

"Okay that's it!" I heard Freddie say as he slammed his fists on the tech cart making his laptop and camera do a little jump.

"What's it?" I managed to to say in between cries.

"There is no way she is going to get away with this! I don't care if she was the queen, no one can do that and just keep living life like nothing happened! Because something did happen, she," he gestured to me, "almost lost all of her memory! Last time I checked, that's a big deal." He put on his jacket. "and I'm gonna go take care of that." He started walking to the door and I was smiling now because that was really sweet. I wiped away a tear then I noticed that Freddie walked back in and walked right up to me. "It will be okay sam," He kissed my cheek, "I promise." I nodded and breathed in. I could smell him, vanilla and cinnamon.

"Thank you." I managed to say between tears. He smiled, then ran out. He never said where he was going but I would imagine it would be my house.

**Carly POV:**

Did I miss something? Did Freddie just kiss Sam? And did Sam smile? What the chizz is going on?

I looked over to Sam and saw that she was still standing there, smiling, at the door that Freddie just left from. "uh….Sam?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Sam?" I tried again.

Still nothing.

"SAM!" I shouted in her face.  
>"….uh, what?" Sam asked looking at me with a dazed look.<p>

"um hello?" I shouted and gestured towards the door. She looked at where I was pointing then back at me.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound clueless.

"Did I miss something between you guys? I mean, I know that you guys got closer together but not, (makes kissing face) close!" after I finished yelling, I looked at her and saw that she was laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked and she just continued to laugh. "are you two dating?" I asked, and she immediately stopped laughing.

"what?" She asked, finally calming down.

"You heard me!" I shouted putting my hands on my hips. There was no way she was going to get away with this argument! I have never felt more out of the loop before.

"No, no we're not dating." Sam said

"Well, why did he just kiss you? And why didn't you hit him?"

"Well, I don't know, its confusing I guess…" I gave her a disapproving look. "Look can we just… drop it?" I sighed.

"yeah, I guess… so lets tell our viewers that everything is okay" I said with a chuckle.

"yeah before they start a riot!" I joined her laugh.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER.**

Sam and I were just hanging out in the studio, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Carly, its Freddie"_ Freddie said from the other end.

"Who is it?" Sam asked looking at me.

"It's Freddie" I replied. Sam nodded. "Freddie whats up?" I asked him.

"_um, well I don't know how to say this but…"_ Freddie started. "Freddie WHAT IS IT?" I shouted at him. From the corner of my eye I saw sam move closer to me, obviously wanting to know whats happened so I put it on speaker.

"_Okay okay, well So I pulled into Sam's driveway and there were two police cars in the driveway."_ Freddie said in a voice that showed us he wasn't finished. I stared at sam in disbelief and she stared back.

"_Pam was arrested."_ Freddie replied weakly.

"WHAT?" Sam and I shouted into the phone.

**OOH! A CLIFFY! Haha Im sorry, I updated so late, any way how did you like it? Please tell me! Haha I want to know!**


	17. iArrest

**HI! Im alive! Haha so im sorry it took so long! But here is the new chapter of iDo care! Make sure to read the bottom… anyways, to the story…**

Carly POV

"Well, what do you mean she got arrested?" I said shockingly into the phone.

"Nub! What did you do?" Sam said yelling into the phone with a mean expression plastered on her face.

"What? ME? I didn't do anything!" Freddie replied. Sam just glared into the phone and apparently Freddie could actually feel her glare from the other end because he said, "Sam, Im telling the truth! I pulled into the driveway, expecting to yell at your mom, when I saw blue flashing lights," Sam shook her head, "So I wanted to know what happened so I walked up to one of the police officers, and they said that Pam Puckett was being charged for child abuse and for having drugs in the house…" Freddie finished.

"wait," I finally spoke up, "How did they know that Pam was the one who did it?" I turned to Sam and saw that she was just as confused as I was. "We turned the camera off before we said anything…." I trailed off. I honestly was at a lost. No one, and I mean no one, knew that Sam's mom was the one who committed this accident er, crime. We were going to tell the world tonight so that she could get her ultimate revenge but when we forgot to tell Sam we realized we were going to have to wait a little longer. "Nub, did you call the cops on her?" Sam shouted into the phone.

"No, Sam I promise I didn't call the cops." Freddie said with an expression in his voice that showed us he was smirking.

"Well then how did she find out?" Sam asked irritated. I shrugged and sighed. "Freddie, just come back here, there's no sense in you being there anymore." Sam finished.

"I'm already on my way back." Freddie responded. Sam sighed and plopped down on a bean bag chair. I did the same.

"so, how did you guys even find out that it was my mom?" Sam asked looking at me. I looked at her.

"Well, we were at school, and Gibby was crying, and we wanted to know why…" I started and looked at Sam to see she was obviously confused. "… So we asked him and he said to talk to your mom. When we went to her she admitted it." I finished with a sigh.

"that's weird." Sam said plainly.

"im at Bushwell, im on my way up, bye." Freddie said and hung up. I hung up the phone after.

"what's weird?" I asked, honestly confused.

"I think its weird that someone would admit, right out of the blue, a crime they committed… it just seems weird…" I just nodded. I never really thought about that, and now that I am, it is pretty strange… Im sure Pam knows that she could get arrested for this, so why in the world would she be comfortable? And why/ how did Gibby know anything about it? And why was gibby the one that was freaking out?

"Do you think….." I asked but faded out because I didn't want to think that what I thought was true. Sam looked over at me.

"Think what?" She asked. Oh great, now that sam was interested, I would never be able to hold back… but that doesn't mean I can't try!

"oh, its nothing.. so anyway I still want to know about you and Freddie.." I said ending in a smirk.

"Later! Now, back to before, THINK WHAT?" She shouted.

"I just think that, since Gibby knew that Pam did the crime, and he was the one freaking out, maybe he was the one that called the police." I said then looked up to Sam to see that she had her 'thinking face' on.

**Hey guys, Im really sorry that it has been a while. I have been sick lately, but now I am better…ish. So thank you for sticking with me! I will most likely have a chapter up REALLY soon. And if by some reason I die in the next couple days, I have a partner that will take my place…. But there is a 1% chance that that will happen so…. No worries… but ill definitely keep you posted. Bye**


End file.
